Imprisoned
by IBurn
Summary: Bumblebee, one-shot. "Hey." "Yeah?" "You ever wonder why we're here?" Blake turned to face her secret lover - a blonde who sat beside her in the dark prison cell. Note: The reason I labeled this complete, but still update it, is because the new chapters can be viewed as a standalone or sequel to the previous chapters, depending on the readers. WARNING: CONTAINS SLIGHT GORE.
1. Imprisoned

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **This one-shot was written when I was at work weeks ago (I already resigned, and this was written when I was slacking). I thought I'd publish this before Lost and Secret Base. Writing those two uses up a lot of my energy. And brain juice.**

 **To the readers who haven't known yet, my dad was hospitalized since a month ago, and he isn't going out in another 2 weeks. So, story will be slow as I'm taking care of him.**

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **In other news, this is a new style that I'm experimenting on. I've never written mystery/suspense category before so…yeah. Might as well give it a try.**

 **~T**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Imprisoned**

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"Well if we have an idea we wouldn't have been trapped inside here for ages." Blake Belladonna turned to face her secret lover.

"How long have we been imprisoned here?" Yang Xiao Long asked.

"Days…weeks…months…maybe years. I don't know, I lost count." The Faunus shrugged.

The blonde sighed and leaned on the wall; they were sitting next to each other in a prison cell. There wasn't any _natural_ light source inside the room, so they had totally no idea if it was day or night.

Either way, it didn't matter.

They weren't being dragged out forcefully by that group of masked men, so they had concluded that it was their rest time.

"What did they do to you?" Yang asked again; they were separated for the last inhuman experiment, so she had no idea of what was being done on Blake.

They had absolutely no idea who they were.

All they knew was their names – nothing more than that.

It was likely that they were abducted and got their memory erased. But as they were being trapped here, more and more puzzles began to form in their brains – memory fragments were scattered everywhere, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't stitch it back.

"Injected something into my eyes." The Faunus said as she shivered; that pain was so unimaginable. She leaned closer to Yang and rested her head on the broad, warm shoulder.

For a moment the blonde's eyes turned blood red; the surrounding temperature rose but it faded away very quickly. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and let out a heavy sigh.

"We will never make it out."

#

It was the beginning of her memory.

When she opened her eyes, all she saw was green.

Green fluid.

Machines.

And countless wires attached to her body.

Something white flashed by, but disappeared out of her sight in just a second.

Her body was in extreme pain – and it was so extreme that she was totally unable to groan. Even a simple muscle movement like blinking her eyes was full of agony.

But she wasn't about to give in.

Using all her energy she turned her head to the right – and met a pair of lifeless amber orbs.

 _She's so gorgeous…_

 _Damn. If only I could move my body…_

"Specimen 035 showed increasing level of resistance over the last few minutes." A male voice was heard.

"Get the needles." Another male voice said.

 _Needles?_

 _What are they going to do to me?_

She felt a sting on her right arm, and soon everything started twisting before fading into the dark.

#

Yang Xiao Long.

She knew it was her name, but she could not remember who she was.

Her life before she became a pathetic prisoner slash lab rat was a complete mystery.

She could feel so many voids; pieces that were either total blank or very vague flooded her brain constantly.

She remembered bunk beds…and the silhouette of a girl wearing a red cloak; a scar on the left eye of a lady with blurry face…but who were they?

Was she and the two girls related?

She tried; she tried really, really hard, but had failed miserably at recalling their faces.

The prison cell that she was presently located at was dark and humid and had the smell of soil and dirt. It was probably underground.

Not long after she regained her senses, another girl was being thrown into her cell like a sack of potato by two masked men dressed in white lab coats.

"Oompf!" Yang groaned a little when she caught the girl. For some reason, her arms weren't as strong as they used to be; she was crushed by the girl's weight and both fell into the ground with the girl on top.

…

Used to be?

Her mouth was slightly ajar.

 _Was I strong before…before I ended up in this hell hole?_

 _Damn it, I can't recall anything…_

A moan snapped her back to reality.

"Hey, you alright?" The blonde looked at the girl on top of her.

When she opened her eyes, Yang was shocked – it was the pair of lifeless eyes that she saw lying beside her at the very beginning.

 _So she isn't dead?_

That girl narrowed her eyes; she didn't seem to remember Yang. Something twitched on top of her head, but the blonde couldn't tell what it was, so she tried reaching out her hand to touch it.

But before she could feel the thing, the girl hopped off and hissed at her.

"Hey, I'm not trying to hurt you!" Yang put up both her palms as a sign of surrender, "Just wanna make sure you're okay."

"Who are you?" The girl spoke. Her voice was monotonous, but Yang could tell that she was really scared – and extremely cautious.

"I…" A pause, "I don't remember."

"You don't? Why?"

"I don't know…all I can remember…the very beginning of my memory…I was lying beside you. Maybe only hours ago…maybe even days ago."

"You were lying beside me?"

"Yeah. I thought you were dead. You know, I think we're being kidnapped and injected some sort of drugs into our system that made us forget stuff. Wait, do you remember anything?"

The girl shook her head, "Only remember my name."

"Me too…"

"I don't remember lying beside you. But I do remember a sting on my right arm…and also a male voice yelling stuff."

"Mmhmm. Almost the same."

Silent.

"W-Well…" Yang sat up and touched the back of her neck, "I'm Yang Xiao Long."

"Little dragon? That's beautiful." The girl said sincerely.

The blonde blushed.

"I- uh- thank you. What's your name?"

"Blake Belladonna."

Blake…Blake.

Something about it sounded really familiar.

Did they know each other before they got imprisoned?

"Where are we?" Blake asked.

"I have no idea. I think we're in some kind of secret laboratory. I remember seeing wires and machines that hospital uses."

"I also remember seeing sample tubes with red liquid in it. Blood, I assume…"

Yang shook her head.

"We need to escape this place."

#

Excruciating pain was felt when Yang tried to struggle out of her current situation.

The chains that were restraining her movement were covered in blood.

"Damn it!" She shouted.

A man appeared in front of her. He was masked, standing casually at the opposite of those metal bars while carrying a black suitcase.

"Should you try to escape again, we would not hesitate to use special ways to restrain you. If you further resist, we will torture Specimen 036."

With that, he left.

The blonde turned to her right side and looked at the poor girl lying there; she was covered in bruises and cuts.

She remembered that she was named Specimen 035.

So Specimen 036 was probably Blake.

But who was Blake to her?

Why did they only want to torture Blake to stop the both of them from escaping? Why didn't they just do it to herself instead?

"I'm so sorry, Blake…" Yang cried; her heart was literally torn apart when she saw the wounded girl in front of her. The chains were tearing her skin, but her heart was even more painful.

 _Wait, is this why-_

 _We've only known each other for hours…okay maybe days. But…even if so, why did I have such strong feelings of anger and…hurt?_

"It's…okay…" Came Blake's weak voice.

The blonde felt tears rolling down her face as she hugged the black haired girl gently.

#

"Argh!" Yang groaned.

She couldn't walk – hell, she couldn't even talk properly.

Her right arm was bleeding nonstop; and it seemed like no matter what kind of injury she got from the experiments, she would never die.

Sometimes she wished she would.

In her current situation, only death brings relief.

But she just couldn't, and she had no idea why.

Her arm almost detached as the experiment a few hours ago was to test if 'aura' would protect limbs from being cut.

Yang didn't know what 'aura' meant, but operating her arm with a _freaking chainsaw_ without any anesthetics was truly hell.

And this wasn't the first time.

Yesterday it was her thighs.

The day before yesterday, it was her neck.

Each time before they started an experiment, Yang would be given a sedative and an unknown pill. The sedative calmed her down, but the pill made her burst with energy. She couldn't quite know how to describe the contrasting feeling, but it felt like she was being surrounded by a force field; and the sedative prevented her from doing anything harmful with that excess power.

Every day, Blake and she would be separated at a certain time and when they reunited with each other in the prison cell, both would have cruel experiment done on them. At one point, they even tried to cut off Blake's Faunus ears.

Somehow, Yang wasn't surprised when Blake took off her ribbon.

It was as if she had known this a long time ago – which was totally impossible – because they met each other here, in this prison, at the beginning of their memory.

Or was there more to it…?

#

"Yang…"

"Yes kitten?"

"Go faster…faster…"

Blake's moan turned even lusty when Yang quickened the movement of her fingers.

They were presently attending to some businesses in the shadow.

"Control your volume, kitten. I know you feel like heaven, but if they caught us…" The blonde stopped pleasuring the Faunus and frowned.

Blake groaned in dissatisfactory as she panted for breath from the intense activity, "They…they knew…they're watching us all the time…we have no privacy here…we're not even people anymore."

A pause.

"We're just two immortal rats that would never see the sunlight in our damned lives ever again."

"Well, at least we have each other." Yang's gentle smile turned into a smirk real quick, "Just let those bastards watch then. They might even be masturbating watching us. Tsk, bunch'a idiots."

Blake wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and her legs around the blonde's waist tightly, "Did I tell you to stop?"

"Oh, kitten is feisty. You ready to come?"

"Fuck yes."

#

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"You asked that yesterday. Or the day before yesterday. I don't know."

The blonde went silent for a while.

"Something bothering you?" The Faunus looked at her dearest lover.

"Mmhmm."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I remembered something."

Blake raised an eyebrow and prompted her to go on.

"I remember a prom. I danced with someone. A girl…but I can't see her face." Yang touched Blake's face gently, "So I'm gonna assume it's you."

The Faunus smiled and as she leaned in to kiss the blonde, her cat ears twitched, recognizing that familiar noise.

Just one millisecond later, two masked men in white lab coats appeared with a new prisoner in their arms.

A girl with white, long, silky hair and a pale complexion.

The couple looked at that poor girl; she was going to be just like them.

Imprisoned here for eternity.

 **#**

 **Man, this kind of story is so hard to write. Please leave some review, because I would like to know how you think of this.**

 **I initially wanted to use my OTP for this but…I think Blake and Yang's bond are stronger. Like way stronger than Weiss and Yang.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading.**

 **~T**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness**


	2. A Tainted Gemstone

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Surprise!**

 **I had a lot of people telling me to continue this, and so I did. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **You can see this as a sequel to 'Imprisoned', or you can view this as a standalone story.**

 **WARNING: Contains dark element. Don't read it if you don't like dark content.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **A Tainted Gemstone**

The old door cracked open slightly.

There wasn't any typical squeak that one would expect coming from a wooden door; it was complete silent in the dead of night when a figure sneaked out of the room on her toes, trying her best not to make any sound.

Another figure followed suit, panting even more heavily than the first one. There was not a single window along the hallway, causing their journey to be extra difficult - all they could rely on in this pitch-black hell was their eyes.

They saw a shadow at the corner approximately five meters in front of them after running for some time. The first figure - the taller one, held up her hand immediately, signaling the one behind to stop moving.

The figure at the back shifted a little so that she could look at the identity of the shadow in front of them. This was the only time she was proud of her Faunus heritage.

"It's the heiress." She whispered.

"Is she in this too?" The tall figure whispered.

"I don't know." The Faunus replied, "We didn't even notice when she sneaked out of our cell. But I think she's on our side. I mean what else could she be doing out there this late?"

They didn't exactly knew the time right now. Their biological clock told them so, and they had decided to believe in that.

"I see." The tall figure replied, "Wanna move together?"

"Sure."

And so they tiptoed to said heiress who seemingly was hiding around the corner.

"Pst. Princess."

The petite figure jolted and turned around quickly, but all she could see was pitch black; however, she recognized that deep voice.

"Don't sneak on people like that, you dumb dragon!" She yelped quietly.

"You tryin'a escape too?" The tall figure ignored the heiress.

"Yes ever since I got abducted."

"And you're just gonna leave us? After all those passion threesome that we had?"

"I- Grr. Fuck you." The heiress growled, "I was collecting information so that we could escape in the future."

"And you didn't even plan to tell us? How long have you been doing this?"

"Guys, stop bickering. We're in trouble." The Faunus cut in, "I smelled humans. Around two of them coming towards our direction from our cell."

"Damn." The tall figure cursed, "We're finished if they found us. Let's go."

"Don't tell me what to do." The heiress huffed, but turned around anyway, "This corridor leads to another room.

"What room is that?" The tall figure asked while they made their way towards said room, trying their best not to produce any unnecessary sound.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, "I was observing it until you guys interrupted me."

"Then it might be dangerous!" The tall figure said, "We can't go there!"

"There's no other way." The Faunus quickened her steps so that she would be running side to side with her partner, "Either we risk getting ourselves out of this hell hole or we get caught by those people."

The tall figure gritted her teeth, frustrated at the fact that they were all so powerless against the group of scientist who had been...doing 'things' to them for months. Maybe years. They weren't so sure.

When they reached the room, the heiress who had been leading stepped aside and averted her gaze, "I...It's not like I'm scared. Open the room, dragon."

The tall figure smirked, but had restrained herself from teasing the short girl.

"Stop flirting, they're near." The Faunus rolled her eyes.

The heiress grabbed the dragon's arm subconsciously when they opened the gigantic metal door. It slowly slid to the side and they took a sharp inhale when they saw what was in front of them.

A naked short girl was being tied and suspended from the ceiling with rusty chains around her hands; her body was full of wounds and some of them were still fresh.

She lifted her head a little, showing consciousness and gazed at the three intruders with a pair of silver eyes. The dim light from two huge vaults full of green fluid illuminated the girl, causing her to look like a tainted gemstone.

One so corrupted that it would no longer shine the way it did.

 **#**

 **I am getting excited because I absolutely love this kind of setting. I will put this on hold for quite a long time if I were to continue it though; I need to focus on finishing 'Brilliant Silver' (The Bumblebug OT3) and 'Lost' (Though I doubt if anyone still remembers that).**

 **You can hit follow if you want, I'll put on a notice if there's any sequel to this.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker, Tumblr coming soon!**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
